


Офисная романтика

by ji_tera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Benefits of overworking, M/M, Office, Omg I did it, Post-Canon, Social Anxiety, Workplace Relationship, date sim, hint of kentora in “bad” ending, it’s all on you, or maybe not, text adventure, text game, to trust or not to trust?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: !!!ТЕКСТ-ИГРА!!!Пожалуйста, попробуйте сначала потыкать здесь — http://hyperbook.ru/file15118000484117Кенма устраивается на новое место работы. Как сложатся его отношения с коллегами и, в частности, с Ушиджимой?В зависимости от выбора читателя возможны три концовки, от джена до NC-17.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Поверить не могу, что сделала это.
> 
> Серьёзно, перейдите по ссылке и читайте на специализированном сайте, там будет гораздо удобнее. И разбивка на логические блоки там немного другая, и дополнительные развилки есть.

Стоило отложить телефон, пристроив его на зарядку, и начать считать прыгавших через забор принни, как по матрасу — прямо рядом с головой, уже сколько раз зарекался, что надо на тумбочку класть — прокатилось эхо вибрации.

Кенма упрямо не открывал глаза, борясь с навязчивым желанием немедленно посмотреть оповещения. Ну нет, это порочный круг — сейчас одно, потом другое, а потом “до сигнала будильника осталось 3 часа 28 минут”. Не то чтобы он не был уверен, что сможет пережить рабочий день на четырёх неполных часах сна, но когда предстоял первый день на новом месте — это было совсем уж плохой идеей.

И всё-таки, [посмотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33152877) или [нет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33152889)?


	2. Chapter 2

Да ладно, кого он обманывает. Всё равно чувство тревоги от непрочитанного сообщения не даст уснуть.

Пробежавшись глазами по строке оповещения, Кенма даже не стал открывать мессенджер — пусть считается непрочитанным, будто он уже спит. Как и можно было ожидать, всего лишь очередные ценные наставления от Куроо.

Что он, что Яку волновались явно больше самого Кенмы. Со всеми практиками и проектами “для портфолио” он уже перестал нервничать в преддверии знакомства с новым рабочим коллективом. Раза после четвёртого, наверное. А эти двое всё не успокаивались, каждый раз одно и то же: “Кенма, не отлынивай!”, “Не бегай от сотрудников!”, “Приложи усилия, задержись вместе со всеми!”, “Настаивай на своём!”.

Вроде и понятно, что из лучших побуждений, но шли бы они со своими побуждениями и побуждали друг друга.

Так, всё, надо спать. Пока не стало обидно за бездарно потраченное время, за которое можно было ещё пару уровней пройти.

Кенма сосредоточился на дыхании и вскоре провалился в сон.

Ему снились ряды рабочих мест, ограниченные пластиковыми перегородками, коридоры, украшенные красочными плакатами по технике безопасности, мужчина в синем костюме, неуловимо похожий на его второго куратора. И десятки обтянутых тёмными тканями незнакомых спин вокруг.

Мужчина в синем костюме — “Сато, очн приятн,” — провёл его по зданию, указывая на стеклянные двери. Основное рабочее помещение, уборная, архив, юристы, копировальная, вторая уборная, техобеспечение, помещение с автоматами… Двери абсолютно одинаково слепили бликами. Наконец, он завёл Кенму в небольшой кабинет на десяток столов, буркнул что-то неразборчивое в качестве представления и выскользнул, защемив полу пиджака между тяжёлых стеклянных створок.

Кенма устроился за единственным пустующим столом, посмотрел на своё отражение в чёрном экране выключенного монитора. В глаза бросалось белое пятно ворота рубашки, разбитое тёмной перемычкой галстука.

Из вентиляции тянуло тушёным луком. “Во снах не бывает запахов,” — подумал Кенма. — “Добро пожаловать в середину первого рабочего дня”.

Неудивительно, что ему показалось, что он всё ещё спит. Пока всё было до абсурда похоже на его первый опыт в других местах; если бы не логотип компании на канцтоварах, можно было бы и перепутать. Даже кабинет как будто тот же самый.

Стараясь как можно меньше вертеть головой, Кенма огляделся и встретился взглядом с женщиной за одним из столов напротив. Вот незадача, это теперь надо [с ней поздороваться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33152928)? Или [сделать вид, что занят](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33152988)?


	3. Chapter 3

Да ладно, наверняка там очередные ценные наставления от Куроо.

Что он, что Яку волновались явно больше самого Кенмы. Со всеми практиками и проектами “для портфолио” он уже перестал нервничать в преддверии знакомства с новым рабочим коллективом. Раза после четвёртого, наверное. А эти двое всё не успокаивались, каждый раз одно и то же: “Кенма, не отлынивай!”, “Не бегай от сотрудников!”, “Приложи усилия, задержись вместе со всеми!”, “Настаивай на своём!”.

Вроде и понятно, что из лучших побуждений, но шли бы они со своими побуждениями и побуждали друг друга.

Так, всё, надо спать. Пока не стало обидно за бездарно потраченное время, за которое можно было ещё пару уровней пройти.

Кенма сосредоточился на дыхании и вскоре провалился в сон.

Ему снились ряды рабочих мест, ограниченные пластиковыми перегородками, коридоры, украшенные красочными плакатами по технике безопасности, мужчина в синем костюме, неуловимо похожий на его второго куратора. И десятки обтянутых тёмными тканями незнакомых спин вокруг.

Мужчина в синем костюме — “Сато, очн приятн,” — провёл его по зданию, указывая на стеклянные двери. Основное рабочее помещение, уборная, архив, юристы, копировальная, вторая уборная, техобеспечение, помещение с автоматами… Двери абсолютно одинаково слепили бликами. Наконец, он завёл Кенму в небольшой кабинет на десяток столов, буркнул что-то неразборчивое в качестве представления и выскользнул, защемив полу пиджака между тяжёлых стеклянных створок.

Кенма устроился за единственным пустующим столом, посмотрел на своё отражение в чёрном экране выключенного монитора. В глаза бросалось белое пятно ворота рубашки, разбитое тёмной перемычкой галстука.

Из вентиляции тянуло тушёным луком. “Во снах не бывает запахов,” — подумал Кенма. — “Добро пожаловать в середину первого рабочего дня”.

Неудивительно, что ему показалось, что он всё ещё спит. Пока всё было до абсурда похоже на его первый опыт в других местах; если бы не логотип компании на канцтоварах, можно было бы и перепутать. Даже кабинет как будто тот же самый.

Стараясь как можно меньше вертеть головой, Кенма огляделся и встретился взглядом с женщиной за одним из столов напротив. Вот незадача, это теперь надо [с ней поздороваться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33152928)? Или [сделать вид, что занят](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33152988)?


	4. Chapter 4

Он поклонился, и глаза сотрудницы загорелись любопытством.

“Вот незадача,” — поспешно отведя взгляд, Кенма сделал вид, что поглощён нечеловечески сложной задачей авторизации в системе. К тому времени, как он закончил, в почтовом ящике уже лежало письмо.

“Дайте угадаю. Сегодня я человек-копир”, — загадал про себя Кенма. И ровно в этот момент за спиной послышалось нарочитое покашливание:

— Косуме, кажется, да? Извините, вас утром так быстро представили…

— Козуме, — Кенма вскочил со стула и обнаружил перед собой всё ту же женщину. — Козуме Кенма, приятно познакомиться.

— Санада Марико. Очень приятно, — она поклонилась в ответ. — Козуме, я вам отправила письмо…

— Да, прошу прощения, ещё не открывал. Только-только подключился к почтовому серверу.

— Всё в порядке, не волнуйтесь! — Санада успокаивающе помахала перед собой ладонями. — Там отчёты, подготовленные к следующему совещанию. Оформите комплекты раздаточного материала, заодно и ознакомитесь с текущим проектом.

— Да, конечно, большое спасибо. Займусь сейчас же.

— Только я вот подумала... Вы же здесь первый день, давайте я вас провожу в копировальную. Да и не все машины там работают так хорошо, как хотелось бы, покажу кое-какие трюки...

“...а вы мне за это выложите половину биографии и сведения о предыдущих местах работы,” — прозвучало окончание фразы в голове у Кенмы. Сделка была весьма сомнительной, но игнорировать такой жест доброй воли было нельзя.

— Большое спасибо, вы меня очень обяжете.

Список доступных принтеров оказался двадцать с лишним позиций в длину, Кенма решил, что стоит и правда рассказать добродушной женщине что-нибудь.

Управились они ровно к перерыву. Пообещав в самое ближайшее время провести краткий курс молодого бойца, Санада оставила его в покое и ушла обедать с подругами.

Убедившись, что телефон и кошелёк при нём, Кенма направился в общую столовую.

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153045)


	5. Chapter 5

Нет, он морально не готов социализироваться в девять утра понедельника.

Поспешно отведя взгляд, Кенма наклонился за сумкой, достал конверт с ознакомительными документами и включил компьютер. К тому времени, как он закончил авторизацию в системе, в почтовом ящике уже лежало письмо.

“Дайте угадаю. Сегодня я человек-копир”, — загадал про себя Кенма.

Задание предполагало “ознакомиться с текущим проектом и подготовить комплекты документов”. Помедитировав на список принтеров, он ткнул в название, намекавшее на расположение в копировальной, отправил вложения на печать и выскользнул из-за стола.

Когда он вернулся в кабинет — уже в начале обеденного перерыва, — тот был полупуст. Оставив бумаги на столе с табличкой, совпадавшей с именем отправителя письма, Кенма направился в столовую.

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153045)


	6. Chapter 6

К тому моменту как он, поплутав по коридорам, её нашёл, столовая оказалась полна людей. Мысль о том, что раз большинство сотрудников предпочитает обедать здесь, еда должна быть как минимум сносной, радовала. А вот вид зала, в котором не было ни одного свободного столика — не очень. Не то чтобы у него был выбор, с собой он еду не принёс, а идти куда-нибудь в кафе было уже поздно.

Кенма огляделся. За несколькими столиками сидело всего по одному человеку, но совсем пустых не было. Он нашёл глазами пару человек из своего отдела, но все сидели компаниями. Представляться ещё раз, знакомиться, отвечать на неизбежные вопросы не хотелось абсолютно. Даже крекеры и сок из автомата казались более заманчивой перспективой, несмотря на голод.

Его внимание привлёк смутно знакомый мужчина, обедавший в одиночестве. Порывшись в голове, он вспомнил просмотренные полжизни назад записи матчей и полные воодушевления сообщения от Шоё. “Ушиджима Вакатоши,” — подсказала память, — “он ещё и в журналах был”. Они никогда не сталкивались, ни на площадке, ни в лагерях, но в море чужих лиц Ушивака казался даже почти знакомым.

Рискнуть душевным здоровьем и [подсесть к нему](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153102) или [спуститься к автоматам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153186)?


	7. Chapter 7

— Здесь не занято?

Ушивака поднял голову от тарелки и остановился взглядом на подносе, который Кенма стратегически выставил перед собой. Коротко кивнув, он вернулся к еде.

— Приятного аппетита, — пробормотал Кенма, устроившись за столиком.

Ему удалось спокойно съесть половину порции, прежде чем аппетит перебило ощущение, что на него пристально смотрят. Не поднимая головы, он покосился через завесу волос — так и есть, Ушивака внимательно изучал его лицо.

— Извините... — начал тот. Досадно, в журналах писали, что он неразговорчивый, Кенма на это рассчитывал. — Извините, мы знакомы?

Кенма покачал головой в ответ.

— Но я вас знаю, — утвердительно проронил Ушивака. Кенма пожал плечами, спорить с этим он не собирался.

Над столиком повисло прерываемое стуком приборов молчание. Закончив с едой, Кенма взялся за стакан с холодным чаем, обхватив его обеими ладонями. И вздрогнул, когда тишину между ними нарушили слова:

— Вы играли в волейбол.

Кенма скосил глаза на собственные пальцы. Как и ожидалось, никакого тейпа, и даже мозоли от мяча давно сошли.

— Команда старшей школы Некома в Токио, — подтвердил он и уточнил: — только наши команды не встречались.

— Я смотрел ваши матчи с Карасуно.

Это было на удивление… логично.

— Я тоже впервые услышал про вашу команду от Карасуно, — кивнул Кенма.

Ушиджима, удовлетворив любопытство, видимо, посчитал разговор оконченным. За столом снова воцарилось молчание, но теперь гораздо более компанейское.

Первый день пролетел незаметно. После обеда Кенму завалили мелкими поручениями — кто-то из высшего руководства занял весь отдел подготовкой отчётности. Закончив с ними спустя добрых три часа после окончания рабочего дня, Кенма вышел из дверей офисного здания и направился на остановку.

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153357)


	8. Chapter 8

В холле стояли три автомата, и от каждого тянулась очередь. К тому моменту, как Кенма заполучил свой сок и энергетический батончик и отыскал дорогу в нужный кабинет, обеденный перерыв уже закончился. Впрочем, в кабинете пока никого не было. Поблагодарив вселенную за то, что череда неблагоприятных обстоятельств подошла к концу, он развернул кричаще-жёлтую обёртку.

От батончика несло химической отдушкой, да так противно, что хотелось избавиться от него как можно скорее. Кенма запихнул в рот весь батончик сразу. С благодарностью он явно поторопился: в то же самое мгновение дверь в кабинет открылась. И вошедший не был похож ни на кого из его новых коллег.

Полностью седой мужчина окинул взглядом кабинет и сосредоточился на единственном занятом столе. За доли секунды он оказался рядом с Кенмой и грохнул перед ним целую башню папок.

— Эти данные нужно занести в базу, составить сводную таблицу и подготовить отчёт по прилагающейся форме, — возвестил он, похлопывая по пыльному картону.

Кенма судорожно сглотнул. Сухие волокна батончика прилипли к гортани.

— Это… Извините, эээ…

— Отчёт в двадцати экземплярах должен быть у меня на столе к одиннадцатичасовому совещанию завтра.

Мужчина его словно и не услышал. Прокашлявшись в рукав, что снискало ему раздражённый взгляд, Кенма попытался ещё раз.

— Прошу прощения, но я сегодня работаю первый день и не уверен, что могу выполнить это задание.

— Первый день? А с какого дня вы планируете начать выполнять свои должностные обязанности?

Ничего себе заявление.

— Прошу прощения, я просто не уверен, что достаточно ознакомлен с требованиями к документам такого рода и…

— Ну вот и ознакомитесь, — отрезал мужчина

В дверном проёме появились фигуры — Санада и другие из его отдела. Наконец-то у него появилась возможность [переложить ответственность на кого-нибудь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153219). Или всё-таки [согласиться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153279)? Можно показать себя на новом месте, в конце концов.


	9. Chapter 9

— Мне очень жаль, но я действительно не думаю, что могу справиться с этим заданием в настоящий момент, — как можно отчётливее проговорил Кенма, согнувшись в поклоне. — Буду счастлив оказать посильную помощь кому-то из старших коллег, чтобы получить опыт.

— Молодёжь, — с презрением процедили над головой. — Никто не хочет брать на себя ответственность. Куда мы катимся… Камегава!

— Да, господин Китадзё? — один из вновь пришедших уважительно поклонился.

— Возьмите эти документы и подготовьте еженедельный отчёт. Завтра к одиннадцати.

— Да, господин Китадзё.

— А вы учитесь, новичок, учитесь, — усмехнулся тот и вышел.

Работа оказалась не сложной и даже не кропотливой — просто нудной. Но Кенма всё равно порадовался, что ему пришлось только заполнять данные, а оформлением отчётов занимался Камегава. Работая самостоятельно, пришлось бы потратить часы только на изучение формата.

Вдвоём они управились “довольно споро”, задержавшись всего-то на час после окончания рабочего дня. Но Камегава всё равно был явно не в восторге от того, что ему вообще пришлось этим заниматься.

“Да уж, не сложилось с первого дня,” — вздохнул Кенма про себя по дороге домой. Офис был не настолько близко, чтобы идти пешком, но и недостаточно далеко чтобы ехать на метро. Идеальное расстояние для таких ситуаций. Пока автобус собирает все пробки, как раз успеешь двадцать пять раз прокрутить в голове все случившиеся на работе неприятности.

День тянулся за днём, одно монотонное задание перетекало в другое, настороженное молчание соседей по кабинету сменилось равнодушным.

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153687)


	10. Chapter 10

— Я понял. Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — Кенма коротко поклонился. — Подскажите, кто занимался этим раньше? Чтобы я мог обратиться за советом к более опытным сотрудникам.

— Молодёжь, — проворчали над головой, — никто не хочет головой работать. Куда мы катимся? Камагева!

— Да, господин Китадзё? — отозвался один из вновь пришедших.

— Ваш новичок взялся подготовить еженедельный отчёт. Помогите ему, если что. Завтра до одиннадцати должен быть на моём столе.

— Да, господин Китадзё.

Удовольствовавшись ответом, тот вышел. На столе перед Кенмой осталась устрашающая стопка папок.

— Ох, счастье-то какое! — протянул Камегава, устраиваясь на своём рабочем месте. Его бодрый голос заполнил весь маленький кабинет. — Эти отчёты такие муторные. Вы, эээ…

— Козуме Кенма, очень приятно.

— Ага, Козуме, значит. Я вам, Козуме, отправлю отчёты за прошлые несколько месяцев. И пару шаблонов. Вы подходите, если что, но, надеюсь, сами справитесь. Вы же всё-таки не только-только с учебной скамьи соскочили.

Кенма мысленно поморщился. Не прошло и полдня, а подробности его биографии уже стали общественным достоянием.

— Удачи! — на удивление искренне пожелал Камегава.

Кенма очень скоро выяснил, что удача ему была очень нужна. Как и железный зад, несколько литров кофе и сила воображения. Старые отчёты и шаблоны оказались громадным подспорьем, но только на изучение формата ушла пара часов.

В очередной раз оторвавшись от монитора размять шею, Кенма заметил, что в кабинете стало как будто темнее. Он огляделся и понял, что остался один — все остальные столы пустовали, компьютеры были выключены. Рабочий день закончился три часа назад.

Он потёр лицо. Сводная таблица была почти закончена. Ещё чуть-чуть — и можно идти домой. А отчёт он допишет завтра.

“Чуть-чуть” растянулось ещё почти на час. Лобби офисного здания встретило полумраком — горела только лампа над столом охранника, освещавшая развёрнутую газету с шахматной задачей. Попрощавшись лёгким поклоном, Кенма выскользнул за дверь и направился на остановку. 

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153357)


	11. Chapter 11

Несмотря на поздний час на остановке было довольно людно, но, по счастью, ждать нужного автобуса не пришлось — тот подошёл сразу же. Кенма даже пробежал с десяток метров, чтобы успеть пристроиться в конец очереди.

В салоне было тесно, пришлось потрудиться, дабы отыскать себе место у поручня и выудить из сумки телефон. Прежде чем уткнуться в экран, Кенма осмотрелся и заметил возвышающегося над толпой мужчину. В нескольких рядах от него прожигал взглядом информационное табло Ушиджима Вакатоши.

Когда Кенма выходил на своей остановке, тот словно бы спал, уперевшись лбом в поручень.

Судя по всему, они жили где-то на одном маршруте — в последующие дни Кенма не раз натыкался взглядом на уже знакомую фигуру на остановке. Пару раз даже поздоровался кивком. На этом их молчаливое общение и заканчивалось.

Пока однажды Ушиджима не оказался в очереди прямо за ним. В тот день на остановке была ещё большая толчея, чем обычно — автобусы запаздывали. Когда нужный наконец появился, всем желающим едва удалось втиснуться. Кенма отвлечённо подумал, что же будут делать люди, ждавшие на следующей остановке, но куда больше его занимала проблема, как не оказаться раздавленным самому. В конце концов он устроился между изгибом поручня и чьим-то массивным телом, вытащил телефон и погрузился в игру — накопившиеся за день очки действий сами себя не потратят.

Пару остановок спустя, оторвавшись на мгновение от экрана, он обнаружил, что от толпы отгородился всё тем же самым Ушиджимой, и теперь тот практически нависал над ним. А кроме того, с интересом косился в его телефон.

Кенма сомневался, что со стороны можно было многое разглядеть — угол обзора у дисплея был отвратительный. Но, пожалуй, стоило [немного отвернуться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153453). С другой стороны, Кенма был абсолютно согласен, что игра намного интереснее черноты спальных районов за окном. Может всё-таки [развернуть экран к Ушиджиме](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153483)?


	12. Chapter 12

Поёрзав, чтобы освободить локти, Кенма поднял телефон повыше, почти на уровень лица. До дома оставалось восемь остановок, сорок четыре процента батареи и три доступные для прохождения миссии. И он не собирался их ни с кем делить.

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153687)


	13. Chapter 13

Поймав взгляд Ушиджимы, Кенма демонстративно развернул экран так, чтобы было удобно смотреть со стороны. Тот отвёл было глаза, но потом снова вернулся к чужому экрану.

— Прошу прощения, — раздалось над ухом. — Я много читал про эту игру, но никогда не видел “вживую”, если можно так выразиться.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Кенма.

Дорогу провели в молчании, разве что Ушиджима время от времени то вздыхал, то удивлённо хмыкал где-то сверху. Перед своей остановкой Кенма немного ускорился и постарался закончить миссию побыстрее, чтобы Ушиджима смог посмотреть открывшиеся после неё иллюстрации.

Потом, когда они оказывались вместе в автобусе, Кенма поворачивал телефон сразу. На удивление, Ушиджима узнавал многие игры из его коллекции, но при этом не знал толком ни одной. Однажды любопытство пересилило и Кенма поинтересовался, как так получилось.

— Видел рекламу в журналах, — последовало объяснение. — Обзоры читал. Один мой друг вечно оставляет повсюду “Джамп” и всякое такое. Постоянно под руку попадаются.

В тот раз Ушиджима стоял позади него, зажимая Кенму между собственным телом и стеклом. Говорил он тихо, наклонившись к самому уху, и Кенме казалось, что тот практически свернулся вокруг него. Он поймал себя на том, что задерживает дыхание между отрывистыми фразами, произнесёнными глубоким голосом, ждёт каждую следующую.

Кенма медленно вдохнул и неожиданно для себя отчётливо распознал в воздухе запахи одеколона и кондиционера с одежды Ушиджимы, а за ними — кожи и пота. Ту самую смесь ароматов, за которую он терпеть не мог общественный транспорт. Только вот на этот раз вместо отвращения и беспокойства из-за близости чужого тела Кенма ощутил интерес.

От впадания в панику его удержал механический голос, объявивший нужную остановку. Выходя из автобуса, он понадеялся, что в следующую поездку всё будет как обычно.

Но нет. 

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153552)


	14. Chapter 14

Недели растворялись в бесконечном цикле работа-дом-работа. Когда однажды среди оповещений на экране всплыло сообщение от Торы: “Привет!!! Как дела? Освоился уже за месяц на новом месте?” — Кенма очень удивился.

Как это — месяц? Он же вот только… Надо же, и правда.

Кенма пощёлкал кнопкой блокировки экрана. Хороший вопрос, на самом деле. С одной стороны, на новой работе было [неплохо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153585), а с другой, отдельные моменты здорово [усложняли жизнь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153639).


	15. Chapter 15

“Всё отлично. Освоился,” — отправил он в ответ. Возле сообщения моментально выскочили две галочки. Прочитано.

“Ну вот, а я ставил на то, что ты всё-таки перейдёшь к нам!”

Ну, да, Куроо неоднократно предлагал перейти в компанию, где работали многие старые знакомые, но сфера деятельности была слишком далека от того, чем хотелось бы заниматься. И Тора прекрасно это знал, но, как нарочно, поднял неудобную тему.

Кенма решил не отвечать на провокацию и уже потянулся спрятать телефон обратно в сумку, когда экран загорелся новым оповещением.

“Ну и ладно. Не сачкуй там, слышишь?!”

Несмотря на раздражение, Кенма улыбнулся. Пожалуй, в этот раз он постарается.

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153909)


	16. Chapter 16

“Так себе,” — отправил он в ответ. Возле сообщения моментально выскочили две галочки. Прочитано.

“Опять?! Ну и прекращай уже упрямиться — переходи к нам, будем держаться вместе!”

Ну, да, Куроо неоднократно предлагал перейти в компанию, где работали многие старые знакомые, но сфера деятельности была слишком далека от того, чем хотелось бы заниматься. Да и проблемы на этот раз были… другого рода.

На экране всплыло новое сообщение:

“Ты подумай! Но всё-таки не сачкуй там, слышишь?!”

Кенма со вздохом упёрся лбом в прохладную столешницу. Он уже замаялся думать — хоть и не над тем, что предлагал Тора. Впрочем, он уже почти пришёл к выводу, что в этот раз и правда стоило постараться. 

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153909)


	17. Chapter 17

Недели растворялись в бесконечном цикле работа-дом-работа. Когда однажды среди оповещений на экране всплыло сообщение от Торы: “Привет!!! Как дела? Освоился уже за месяц на новом месте?” — Кенма очень удивился.

Как это — месяц? Он же вот только… Надо же, и правда.

Кенма пощёлкал кнопкой блокировки экрана. Хороший вопрос, на самом деле. С одной стороны, на новой работе было [неплохо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153822), а с другой, отдельные моменты здорово [усложняли жизнь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33153873).


	18. Chapter 18

“Всё отлично. Освоился,” — отправил он в ответ. Возле сообщения моментально выскочили две галочки. Прочитано.

“Ну вот, а я ставил на то, что ты всё-таки перейдёшь к нам!”

Ну, да, Куроо неоднократно предлагал перейти в компанию, где работали многие старые знакомые, но сфера деятельности была слишком далека от того, чем хотелось бы заниматься. И Тора прекрасно это знал, но, как нарочно, поднял неудобную тему.

Кенма решил не отвечать на провокацию и уже потянулся спрятать телефон обратно в сумку, когда экран загорелся новым оповещением.

“Ну и ладно. Не сачкуй там, слышишь?!”

Несмотря на раздражение, Кенма улыбнулся старой шутке. 

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33154029)


	19. Chapter 19

“Так себе,” — отправил он в ответ. Возле сообщения моментально выскочили две галочки. Прочитано.

“Опять?! Ну и прекращай уже упрямиться — переходи к нам, будем держаться вместе!”

Ну, да, Куроо много раз предлагал перейти в компанию, где работали многие старые знакомые, но сфера деятельности была слишком далека от того, чем хотелось бы заниматься. И Тора прекрасно это знал, но, как нарочно, поднял неудобную тему.

На экране всплыло новое сообщение:

“Ты подумай! Но всё-таки не сачкуй там, слышишь?!”

Кенма со вздохом упёрся лбом в прохладную столешницу. Может быть, и правда стоило подумать? 

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33154029)


	20. Chapter 20

”Выбери свою историю любви!”

Надпись поперёк экрана переливалась золотом, подчёркивая важность момента. Вздохнув в который раз, Кенма потыкал в портреты вокруг неё, вызывая и снова закрывая всплывающие подсказки с обзором сюжетных линий. Игра непрозрачно намекала на основной романтический интерес, чью ветку стоило пройти первой, суля златые горы и полный инвентарь добра.

Проблема заключалась в том, что проходить эту самую основную ветку Кенме не хотелось абсолютно. Из расположенных по кругу портретов его внимание неизменно притягивал только один — сосредоточенного, неулыбчивого воина со слишком короткими для заявленного исторического периода волосами, слегка растрёпанной чёлкой и широкими плечами. Из-за артов с этим персонажем Кенма, собственно, и скачал игру.

Он снова вызвал подсказку и запустил ролик с кратким содержанием. Облачённый в юкату воин прижимал главного героя к стене. Низко перехваченная верёвочным поясом лёгкая одежда разошлась почти до самых бёдер, открывая не только мощную грудь, но и живот, и убегающие под запахнутый подол косые линии, очерчивающие брюшные мышцы.

Наткнувшись взглядом на грозящий развязаться пояс, Кенма вернулся к лицу персонажа. Суховатая, словно непривычная мышцам лица улыбка была очень похожа на Вакатоши. Без налёта игривости или нарочитой соблазнительности, которыми зачастую приправляют образы обычно сдержанных персонажей. Очень живая улыбка, как раз такую Кенма не раз замечал уголком глаза после победы над сложными боссами или когда Вакатоши увлекался пересказом сыгранных за выходные матчей.

Но самое главное сходство было во взгляде — именно такими глубокими становились глаза Вакатоши, когда тот сосредотачивался на чём-то. Или на ком-то.

За последние недели Кенма не раз оказывался объектом пристального внимания, и ему это очень, очень нравилось. Только вот теперь до неприличия хотелось изменить обстоятельства на несколько более интимные, чем офисная столовая или переполненный салон автобуса.

Не отрывая глаз от лица персонажа, Кенма мысленно заменил юкату, задрапировавшую массивную фигуру, на расстёгнутую сорочку и галстук, соскальзывавший с покрытой следами поцелуев шеи.

Да, пожалуй, именно эту ветку он и возьмёт. Кенма поздравил себя с отличным выбором игры.

Час спустя идея уже не казалась такой блестящей.

Глядя на откровенные иллюстрации, вызвавшие в нём непропорционально сильное — не первый же раз он видит эротику в играх, право слово! — возбуждение, Кенма задавался двумя вопросами: насколько низко нужно пасть, чтобы дрочить на игрового персонажа, отдалённо напоминающего объект привязанности; и как он завтра будет смотреть Вакатоши в глаза? 

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33154029)


	21. Chapter 21

С окончанием очередного рабочего дня из стеклянных дверей офисного центра человек за человеком — словно бы капля за каплей — потянулся ручеёк работников, постепенно превратившись в поток. Влившись в шагающую толпу, Кенма не смотрел по сторонам: от размеренного колыхания затянутых в тёмные пиджаки неразличимых спин его почти укачивало.

Привычное паломничество на остановку было прервано окриком:

— Кенма! Эй, Кенма!

Чуть в стороне, у стеклянной будки для курения, ему махал рукой Куроо. Кенма мысленно закатил глаза: мог бы и не стараться, его, дылду, и так видно в любой толпе, как тот самый пресловутый высовывающийся гвоздь.

Пока Кенма пытался пробраться поперёк потока, Куроо всё продолжал махать. За него уже почти было стыдно.

— Прекрати, ты напоминаешь ветряк на Танегашиме.

— Чтобы ты точно не смог сказать, что не заметил.

Потрясающе. Ни один человек в радиусе тридцати метров не смог бы сказать, что не заметил высокого подозрительного мужчину с неестественно прилизанной укладкой, который размахивал руками у курилки вместо того, чтобы поспешить домой. Даже стоявший на остановке Ушиджима повернул голову в их сторону.

Что вообще Куроо тут делал?

— Встречался с заказчиками, — кивнул тот на одну из забитых офисами высоток, — вот, остановился дух перевести. Смотрю, ты идёшь. С работы?

“Есть ещё варианты?”, — Кенма понадеялся, что у него на лице можно было прочитать именно это.

— Как успехи? У тебя всё нормально?

В ответ оставалось только пожать плечами. Ну, да.

— Поехали ко мне? Поужинаешь с нами. Целую вечность не разговаривали нормально.

Если Куроо начнёт задавать вопросы лично, лицом к лицу, он неизбежно догадается, что всё далеко не в порядке. Будет волноваться, даже не зная причин. Снова начнёт настаивать, что Кенма мог бы перейти к ним в фирму. Всё это означало ещё один утомительный вечер. Но, с другой стороны, занятые работой, они и правда давно не виделись.

Кенма покосился в сторону остановки и встретился взглядом с Ушиджимой — тот всё ещё не спускал с них глаз, словно ожидая, когда Кенма займёт своё привычное место. Из-за поворота показался автобус. Что же делать, [поехать домой как обычно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33154065) или [принять приглашение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33154110)?


	22. Chapter 22

Повернувшись к Куроо, Кенма покачал головой:

— Завтра рано вставать… На выходных, хорошо?

— Ну, смотри. Не хочешь разговаривать — как хочешь, — нахмурился тот.

— Автобус, — махнул в сторону остановки Кенма. — Мой.

Наскоро попрощавшись, он побежал к остановке. И обнаружил, что Вакатоши сделал шаг назад из очереди, будто ждал его. В автобус они зашли вместе.

Устроившись среди чужих спин и локтей, они погрузились в своё обычное времяпрепровождение — Кенма проходил скопившиеся ежедневные квесты, Вакатоши наблюдал за развитием истории и битвами, время от времени комментируя, для чего приходилось наклоняться к самому уху Кенмы.

Когда до дома оставалась всего пара остановок, вместо очередного замечания об ужасающей нелогичности сюжетных поворотов в игре (впрочем, им обоим нравилась графика) Вакатоши тихо спросил:

— Коз… Кенма, вы не заняты в субботу?

Поставив игру на паузу, Кенма покосился себе за плечо. Убедившись, что завладел его вниманием, Вакатоши пояснил:

— В эту субботу у нашей ассоциации волейбола довольно важная игра. Я был бы очень рад, если бы вы пришли поддержать нашу команду.

Не то чтобы это было неожиданно. С Вакатоши оказалось на удивление приятно общаться — тот был не склонен к бессмысленной болтовне и, если уж обращался к собеседнику, действительно интересовался ответом. Так же, как сам Кенма, ценил прямоту и честность. Кенме никогда не приходилось задаваться вопросом, как был расценен тот или иной его поступок, не сказал ли он что-нибудь не то. Вакатоши словно отпугивал его обычную тревожность — она сворачивалась глубоко под лёгкими и не поднимала головы.

И, судя по всему, Вакатоши было так же комфортно с ним. Настолько, чтобы захотеть вывести их общение за пределы обеденных перерывов и салона автобуса.

В ночном сумраке подплывали огни знакомой остановки.

Решившись, Кенма кивнул. 

 

[Переход —>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33154185)


	23. Chapter 23

Разорвав зрительный контакт с Ушиджимой — кто вообще так смотрит, прямо в глаза, почти не моргая; это утомительно, — Кенма кивнул и развернулся в сторону метро.

Они с Куроо остановились поужинать в семейном ресторанчике у станции, и едва их заказ успел появиться, как пришлось пересаживаться за столик побольше, чтобы вместить Юки, Яку и остальных подтянувшихся.

Однажды собрав вокруг себя компанию друзей, Куроо прикладывал все усилия, чтобы её сохранить. Как животные вертятся на месте, вытаптывая место для себя, он крутился, создавая и расширяя свою фирму, пока не убедился, что “вытоптал” пространство, достаточное, чтобы вместить весь ближний круг.

И теперь, втиснувшись между Яку и Торой на поскрипывавшую лавку, Кенма искренне не мог вспомнить, почему так сопротивлялся идее к ним присоединиться. Перевешивала ли туманная перспектива развития комфорт рабочей среды, к которой не нужно привыкать, сотрудников, к которым не нужно притираться, потому что вы уже знаете особенности характера и возможности друг друга?

Наверное, нет.

По окончании испытательного срока Кенма решил не заключать долговременный договор и перешёл в фирму Куроо.

Больше всех этому был рад Ямамото.  
  


_Вы открыли неудовлетворительный конец истории._

[Попытайтесь ещё раз!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33152817)


	24. Chapter 24

Игра прошла достойно.

“Их” команда выиграла.

За последние очки сражались с таким остервенением, что даже теперь, почти двадцать минут спустя после финальных рукопожатий, в безлюдном уже зале чувствовалось напряжение. Казалось, яростные выкрики и победный рёв всё ещё метались под потолком, заставляя зарешёченные окна дребезжать. Кенма и не думал, что соскучился по атмосфере спортзала. По скрипу кроссовок, гулкому эху и бьющим в глаза бликам на вымытом после игры полу.

— Кенма?

Из ностальгических размышлений его вырвал оклик Вакатоши, уже переодевшегося, с мокрой после душа чёлкой. Кенма спустился с узеньких, всего на пару скамеек, трибун и встал рядом. Так близко, что мог различить запахи дезодоранта и бельевого кондиционера — как будто Вакатоши переоделся в свежее.

— Поздравляю ещё раз. Хорошая была игра.

— Спасибо, — Вакатоши кивнул в сторону раздевалок. — Все идут ужинать вместе. Я сказал, что у меня планы, но если хотите…

Покачав в ответ головой, Кенма направился к выходу. Нагнавший его через пару секунд Вакатоши перекинул спортивную сумку на другое плечо, и пока они шли рядом, их руки время от времени соприкасались. Каждый раз, когда чуть шершавые пальцы упирались в ладонь или проскальзывали по тыльной стороне, Кенма на мгновение сбивался с разговора. Мимолётные прикосновения ужасно злили — он никак не мог толком почувствовать тепло, форму пальцев или текстуру кожи. Недостаток информации сбивал с толку, забивал голову, не давал расслабиться. Вакатоши что-то спрашивал, и Кенма ему отвечал, не слыша собственного голоса — в ушах звенело. Словно в состоянии алертности, когда где-то рядом должен был быть поворот к финальному боссу, а он всё ещё крался от угла к углу, собирая крохи ресурсов.

Пока они ждали заказ в ресторане — итальянский ресторан, как же банально, они и правда на свидании, — Кенма нашёл руку Вакатоши под столом. Кожа на кончиках чужих пальцев царапалась, ладонь была сухая и тёплая. Обычная. Напряжение отпустило. В самом деле, они обедали вместе уже сотню раз, и в столовой даже пару раз была паста. Разве что сегодня не приходилось следить за временем, да и Вакатоши в трикотажном свитере и джинсах выглядел ещё лучше, чем обычно.

Кенма улыбнулся. И подавил порыв спрятаться за волосами от взгляда, такого пристального, словно Вакатоши разглядывал что-то, что хотел бы запомнить навсегда.

Трясясь вечером в переполненном автобусе, — как так получилось, что в выходной день людей в нём было больше, чем в будний? — Кенма в который раз пытался дотянуться до поручня под потолком салона, но уцепиться толком не получалось; на следующем же повороте кто-нибудь наваливался на него, и рука снова соскальзывала.

Вот как сейчас.

— Извини, — пробормотал Кенма в щекочущую нос шерсть свитера. На этот раз он его толкнули прямо на Вакатоши.

— Ничего, — тихо ответил тот ему в макушку.

Между лопаток разлилось тепло, Вакатоши положил руку ему на спину, удерживая на месте. Стоило [отстраниться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33158091) — они в общественном транспорте, как-никак. Да и в принципе пообедать с кем-то — это одно, а столь обширный тактильный контакт — совсем другое. В голове будто вопила сирена, как в старом аниме: “Нарушение АТ-поля! Нарушение АТ-поля!”. Но улёгшаяся ровно в расстояние между лопаток ладонь надёжно удерживала на месте, не оказывая при этом давления, и ограждала от чужих локтей и зонтов. Вакатоши твёрдо стоял на ногах и без проблем дотягивался до поручня. Может, всё-таки [держаться за него](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33158145)? В толпе никто и не заметит.


	25. Chapter 25

Поёрзав между чужих спин и боков, Кенма всё-таки выгрыз себе кусочек пространства, позволявший встать крепко. Стало гораздо удобнее, но всё же рука, поддерживавшая его на поворотах то за спину, то под локоть, не была лишней. С одной стороны, Кенма был благодарен за эти маленькие прикосновения — упасть на кого-нибудь не хотелось. А с другой — их мимолётное тепло и фамильярность распаляли тревожность, как днём. Чего Вакатоши от него хотел? Чего ожидал он сам?

Уж точно не того, что Вакатоши выйдет на остановке вместе с ним. Но, даже не дожидаясь вопроса, тот пояснил:

— Хотел попрощаться как положено, не впопыхах и не посреди утрамбованных спин.

— А, — и правда, было бы неловко.

Едва опустевшая остановка начала снова заполняться людьми, и Кенма утянул Вакатоши в закуток, между закрытыми уже на ночь магазинчиками, где обычно ждал сам, чтобы не толкаться со всеми посреди тротуара. Пространство, достаточно свободное для Кенмы, заполнилось исходящим от Вакатоши теплом, приглушённым уже ароматом дезодоранта и запахом тела настольно, что, казалось, вокруг плескались волны. Казалось, в них можно утонуть. Голову вело, как после слишком горячей ванны.

— Спасибо за сегодня, — Вакатоши стоял в шаге от него, но Кенма всё ещё чувствовал тяжесть ладони между лопаток и ворсистый свитер под щекой.

— Тебе спасибо. Это был хороший день.

— Я бы хотел вас… — Кенма фыркнул. Об излишней вежливости они сегодня уже говорили, — тебя поцеловать.

В пяти шагах от них спешили мимо прохожие. Вспыхивала и гасла цветомузыка реклам, шипели амортизаторами старенькие корейские автобусы, никому не было до них двоих дела. Это был хороший день. Пожалуй, именно этого Кенма и ожидал.

Он кивнул.

Всё ещё на расстоянии шага, Вакатоши взял его за руку и сплёл пальцы, а потом поцеловал в лоб. За долю мгновения в голове у Кенмы промелькнуло воспоминание: шумная столовая, рокот разговоров и мужчина, сидящий за столиком один, его абсолютно ровная спина и непроницаемое лицо.

Кенма слегка отстранился, выпрямился и качнулся вперёд, прижимаясь ко рту Вакатоши своим. От прикосновения губ по телу пробежала волна тепла, смывшая тревожность и волнение и осевшая иголками пост-адреналина в поджавшихся пальцах.

Спустя пару секунд Вакатоши выпрямился, и вовремя — к остановке подплывал, покачиваясь, нужный автобус.

— До понедельника, — пообещал ему Кенма с улыбкой, пожав на прощание пальцы. Губы саднило, словно они целовались часами, и это было определённо приятное ощущение.

— До понедельника, — прозвучало в ответ.  
  


 

_Вы открыли романтический конец истории._

[Попытайтесь ещё раз!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33152817)


	26. Chapter 26

Поймав, наконец, равновесие, Кенма положил руки на талию Вакатоши. Лучше уж так, чем на следующем повороте упасть на кого-нибудь ещё.

Тепло чужого тела постепенно просачивалось из-под слоёв ткани, лаская руки. Мышцы под ладонями сокращались и расслаблялись, компенсируя тряску автобуса. Чужой ритм дыхания подчинял себе. Кенма так сосредоточился на ощущениях, что пропустил бы остановку, но Вакатоши вытащил его из автобуса вслед за собой.

Ночная прохлада прочистила голову, но тут же принесла тянущее чувство сожаления о пропавшем тепле. На секунду в голову пришла блажь не отпускать. Поймать за кожаный ремень — такой серьёзный и нелепый с джинсами, — и пригласить “на кофе”.

Кенма ограничился тем, что утянул Вакатоши в неприметный закуток между закрытых уже магазинов и поцеловал на прощание.

— До понедельника, — губы горели, словно они провели в том проулке полночи, а не десять минут до следующего автобуса. Кенма готов был поклясться, что каждый волосок у него на теле стоял дыбом, да и волосы наверняка спутались после того, как Вакатоши запустил в них пальцы, придерживая под затылок.

По телу снова пробежала дрожь. Самым обескураживающим в этой ситуации было то, что Вакатоши выглядел абсолютно бесстрастным, разве что никак не прекращал трогать языком уголки губ, да можно было разглядеть лёгкий румянец на скулах. Что ему, смуглому.

— До понедельника, — пообещал в ответ Вакатоши, коснулся напоследок губами лба и побежал на остановку.

За воскресенье Кенма успел помучиться совестью, что нехорошо мастурбировать на живого человека, который, возможно, был бы не согласен участвовать во всём том, что подкидывало его воображение, и прийти к миру с собой.

А вот Вакатоши — судя по тому, как отводил глаза на обеденном перерыве — прошёл только первую стадию. Это обнадёживало. Настолько, что Кенма спросил:

— Ты сегодня сильно задержишься?

Вакатоши повёл бровью в ответ: “Как обычно”.

— Может, — несмотря на крепко зажатый в руке айфон, ладонь казалась пустой. Кенма уже скучал по ощущению массивных пальцев, сплетённых с его, — прогуляемся пару остановок после работы?

— Я постараюсь выйти пораньше, как только смогу, — кивнул Вакатоши. И на этот раз, несмотря на непроницаемое лицо, Кенма сумел прочитать в его глазах удовлетворение и облегчение.

Неделя, за ней другая, прошли в аду, и самой изощрённой пыткой было то, что Кенма этим наслаждался.

Они гуляли по аллеям, и Вакатоши брал его за запястье, причём его рука обхватывала ещё и полкисти. В голову закрадывалась непрошеная, но такая знакомая уже мысль, что оба его запястья могли бы удерживать одной рукой, и Кенма сбивался с дыхания.

Целовались в проулках, в будках банкоматов и в темноте кинотеатра, и всё, чего Кенме хотелось — повиснуть, обняв Вакатоши бёдрами за талию, потому что земля уходила из-под ног, и в сравнении с ней тот казался более надёжным.

Кашемировые свитера оказались такими тонкими, что не скрывали горошины затвердевших сосков, а как-то раз в туалете караоке-бара, куда притащили оба их отдела, Кенма потерял голову настолько, что принялся оглаживать член Вакатоши сквозь брюки.

И теперь, когда Кенма ласкал себя, он мог представить сдавленный стон Вакатоши, форму и тяжесть его члена в ладони с такой точностью, что поджимались яйца. Кенма трахал себя тремя пальцами, зажмуриваясь до боли, только бы удержать перед глазами тот хищный оскал, в который складывались осколки бесстрастной маски, когда Вакатоши сминал в кулаке его волосы, наклоняя голову для очередного поцелуя.

Две недели ада, и, судя по тому, что его одежда практически тлела под взглядом Вакатоши, он горел в нём не один. Пожалуй, пора было отправляться на следующий круг. На своей остановке Кенма за руку вытянул Вакатоши из автобуса. Огладил косточку на запястье, скользнул пальцами под манжету, царапнув по выступающим венам. Вакатоши сдавленно зашипел, и другого ответа Кенме, в общем, не требовалось, но он всё-таки спросил:

— Может, зайдёшь?  


 

 

_Поздравляем! Вы открыли лучший конец истории!_

_Можете[вернуться к началу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361708/chapters/33152817) истории чтобы пройти её ещё раз и, возможно, прочитать дополнительные сцены._


End file.
